


画心

by Alice_LucK



Category: king of glory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_LucK/pseuds/Alice_LucK
Relationships: 我 - Relationship, 狄仁杰 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	画心

Chapter1  
“这位爷，妾身饿了。”  
地牢里灯火晃荡不停，将我的影子颤颤巍巍地投映在了墙上，拉出一道锐利的弧度。  
“这不就是饭么。”  
送饭的狱卒被我的眼睛看着，语气不自觉地软了下来，缓缓朝我凑近。厚唇圆脸，倒是一副十足的憨厚相。我缓步向前，嘴角咧得越来越大，手腕和脚腕上的铁链被扯得哗啦作响，那人却毫无察觉我的异变，直愣愣地朝我走来。  
细长的指甲已经触及到了他的胸膛，再往前戳一毫，就能闻到血腥味了。  
“你想给我心么？”  
“想。”  
有风进来，狱卒身上的人肉味熏得我收回了手。  
罢了。  
有剑鞘嗡鸣的声音传来，那人眼里顿时恢复了清明，几乎是跑着远离我，带着羞窘的神色唤道：“狄大人。”  
来人挥了挥手，示意狱卒退下，自己则走到了我的面前。  
“第几次了？”  
我笑容不变地凝视着他，他的墨瞳里有我金红色的双眸。  
“大人知道我只是玩玩，要吃也是吃狄大人的心。”  
说完嗅了嗅他身上的味道，混着皂荚和青草的气息，让人光是闻着心神都有些雀跃。  
锁被打开的声音传来，狄仁杰居然进了这间牢房。  
我身后的尾巴立了起来，警惕地注视着他——现在我的一只手和一只脚都被用高僧血炼化的精铁束缚着，他要是真想杀了我，也是很难应付。  
“大人……”我刚想说话，宽松的领口就被他给扯开了。  
顿时调笑的兴致少了一大半，勉强稳住自己天旋地转的脑袋，屏着呼吸，看着他将我胸前的衣衫一层层挑开，直到露出一抹丝薄的肚兜。  
我饱满圆润的胸膛起伏着，因为紧张而皱缩在一起的莓果，将肚兜顶出了暧昧的形状。  
“大人……你要给我精血么？”  
狄仁杰听了这话，似笑非笑地看了一眼我身后因为兴奋而不停颤抖的尾巴尖。  
噢，这讨厌的尾巴。  
正当手忙脚乱要把自己的尾巴收回去的时候，他趁我不备，指尖用力，将我手臂上贴肉带的那枚镶满宝石的臂饰摘了下来。  
条条密布的刀伤就这么堂而皇之地呈现在了他的眼皮底下，我目瞪口呆地看着他。  
他的手滑过我结痂的伤口，微凉的指尖在上面细细点着。  
“一，二，三……二十。”  
说完他的身体就急速向后移动，我一爪子挠了个空，被扬起来的稻草飘飘飘扬扬地糊了满脸，呛得打了好几个喷嚏。  
“你无耻。”  
我啐了一声，狄仁杰没有接我的话，而是道：“同妖怪打架的话，有这么细密的刀伤么？”  
“我说了我只是看见那个方丈已经死了，才忍不住捡了他的心来吃。”  
“手臂的伤如何解释？”  
“被那些小和尚围攻，落下一两处伤不稀奇。”  
男人走上前，挑起我尖瘦的下巴，摩挲了两下：“小狐狸，不管你在有意无意地掩护谁，但是掩护那个人对你没有好处。”  
“我不是小狐狸。”嘴里说着话，下巴却因为被挠的很舒服，而惬意地眯起了眼睛。  
“呵……”他收回手，习惯性地想要将手背在身后，却因为碰过我而犹豫一下，转而放在了身侧。  
“告诉你，妾身就有好处了吗？”  
我盯着他那只手，嘴角还是上挑的笑容。  
“你认为我查不出来？”

Chapter2  
地牢里昏暗得不分白天和黑夜，手脚被一对链子束缚着，我也失去了活动的兴趣，连勉强用来解闷的狱卒也不见了踪影，想来还是狄仁杰怕我手一抖了解了他们，因此日日自己亲自来送吃食。  
漆盒里的饭菜还没端出来，我已经敏锐地看到了五花肉上几根白色的毫毛，顿时嫌弃地将头扭向一边，表示自己实在是消受不起这种东西。  
“朱门酒肉臭，路有冻死骨，听过没有？”  
“关妾身什么事情。”  
“你又闹什么？”  
“肉皮上面有毛，恶心。”  
“你还讲究这个？”  
“你帮我挑掉我就吃。“  
男人并没有接我的话茬，想来是被我的胡搅难缠弄得不厌其烦，回身看时，他真的低下头，将手伸向了那盘肉。  
“你……“  
我结结巴巴地叫住他，却在他看我的时候都没想好要说什么。  
男人抬头看我，眼里还是一如既往的沉静，对我无理取闹的挑剔并没有什么特别的表示。  
也是，他只是负责看住我，不出事就好了。  
“你没洗手。 “心中的念头终于汇成了苍白的话语。  
“我是说，不用那么麻烦了，我自己吃。“  
看不到天空真是一件麻烦的事情，对着明明灭灭的灯火，很容易放大自己的内心所想，从而情绪随着这烛光一起起落。  
乌木筷子伸到了我的面前，男人的瞳孔里映着灯火，显现出难得的温柔来。  
他过分挑剔的味觉让大理寺的饭食胃口从来都没有差过，这五花肉实在是上乘的美味。  
他默不作声地喂我吃饭，很快堆成小山似的五花肉就不见了踪迹。  
“还想吃人肉吗？“  
“你这是何意？”  
“人间那么多美味，都比不上生肉么？”  
“你会劝狗吃素吗？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”  
“你究竟是劝人不要吃生肉，还是劝妖不吃生肉？”  
空气又恢复了静默，我俩这种不欢而散的对话已经持续了几个月。  
听到沉稳的脚步声慢慢远去，我尖细的指尖在地上缓缓地划着，很快勾勒出了狄仁杰细长锐利的眸子。  
我耳目较人更为敏锐，因此楼上狱卒夜深人静时的窃窃私语都能够听得一清二楚。  
“最底下的狐妖你看过没有？据说美艳异常，该不会把大人的魂儿给勾了去吧，我上回送饭……”  
“嗨，狄大人又不是你，斩妖斩鬼毫不留情，心硬得同顽石一样，哪里像你。”  
我回想起他那次惑得我连刀伤都被他看了去的场景，哪里是心如顽石，简直还是有了七窍的顽石。  
他们只知道自家大人两袖清风，心如蜚石，哪里料得到心思活络的一面，否则他这么年轻，如何得到当今圣上的倚重，那每个月的赏赐，乃至烧火的厨子，都是从哪里来的？  
在他们惊惶不安的议论声与跃跃欲动的火光里，倦意却是越来越上头了，他们的大人精着呢，哪里需要庸人们来担心。  
“我看到了你的未来，想听么？”  
银发红眸的男人出现在我的面前，手上鲜红的牡丹花瓣落了满地。  
我往后退了一步，避着他似笑非笑的眼眸。  
比妖魔更可怕的，始终还是人。  
“上次打开地宫的大门，帮助你取得舍利的任务已经完成了。”  
“可怜的半妖小狐狸，连只家犬的待遇都不如呢。”  
方士脸上始终带着盈盈笑意，仿佛我的抗拒在他的面前根本不值一提。  
“不管妖的血脉有多强大，你始终还流淌着微薄的人血，它成为束缚你的锁链。”  
“我怎么样，都同你无关吧。”  
他绣着金线牡丹的靴子步步前移，将地上画出来的面容踩了个稀碎。  
“你想到死都困在这牢笼里吗？”  
“总比跟你扯上关系好。”  
“你的命，和长安城千万条性命比起来，在那个大人的眼里，孰轻孰重啊。”  
牡丹方士让我讨厌的就是这点，不达目的就没脸没皮的个性，连妖都招架不住。  
“你不会喜欢上他了吧？”  
一道劲风劈向来人，地上的花瓣霎时间飞扬起来，又纷纷落落地碎成齑粉。  
“你看，人间的宝器，哪样不是妖的身体做点缀，妖在死亡面前，一直都是美丽又强大的生物，人总是因为自己的无能，而去憎恨可能伤害到他们的东西。”  
我停了手，直起身，愣愣看他。  
“他把你当异类防着，就算用一颗人心喜欢，又有什么用处？况且你既然吃了一枚高僧的心脏，再吃掉一枚强大充满法力的心脏，就能成为真正的妖了。”  
牡丹花香渐渐消失在了呜咽的风中，只剩下了烛光里明明灭灭的自己。

Chapter3  
“你只需要嗅出那个妖的藏身之处，其他皆由我来处理。”  
狄仁杰带着我往前走，青楼里浅色的帘帐后影影绰绰的都是歌女，偶尔被风掀起帘子，还会朝我们这一行人抛个媚眼。  
几个手下眼都直了，被迷了魂似地往前挪，一不小心撞了桌子，引来了咯咯的欢笑。  
偷眼觑他，倒是一直在若有所思地思考问题，对于这些人的殷勤视而不见。  
因为他同他人不一样……我才……  
脑海里又浮现出一双绯红色的眸子，能够压抑本性的妖和人，都是危险的。  
可是又怎么能忍得住，我的一颗心，还是人心。  
有飞蛾落进烛台里，散发出微不可闻的焦糊味，狄仁杰却按住了自己的剑。  
有浓烈的妖气从窗外传来。  
一阵银铃敲动的细碎声音入了耳畔，穿著一身金红色纱裙的妖，款款从雾霭中凌空踏来，乳白色珍珠似的水珠四处滚落。  
妖的脸上带著不变的娇豔媚态，笑容可掬，眼中却不怀好意地看着我。  
“小狐狸，被人类给抓住了，需要姐姐来帮你吗？”  
这是只鱼妖。  
无视她的幸灾乐祸，我只是看着地面，因为在方才鱼妖问我这个问题的时候，狄仁杰用余光飞速地瞥了我一眼。  
眼前的妖修行已经过了百年，走路时飘飘然的仙子之态，颇有些成仙的感觉。  
可是她已经连续吃了十几个人的心脏。  
“姐姐，你本性不坏，为何如此？”  
鱼妖冷哼一声，指尖略微朝我一弹，几十粒水珠劈里啪啦地朝我砸来。  
我凌空一挥，水珠在半空中被卸了力。  
两人就这样身形未动，隔空斗法了几时回。  
“我记得你。”  
狄仁杰说这句话的时候，我感觉到妖的手停顿了一下。  
“我记得你夫君，我验过他的尸体。”  
鱼妖的手彻底停住了，被我一掌击飞，狼狈地在空中翻滚了一圈，捂住胸口呛咳起来。  
“那是一桩陈年旧案了，你夫君的尸体，还是我查验的。”  
鱼妖倏然再向前一步，泛著红光的双眼狠狠逼视着狄仁杰。她高声昭示著她的决心，眸中凶光毕露，娇美可人的面目瞬间化为狰狞鬼相：“我的夫君不要你多嘴。”  
狄仁杰并没有抽出腰间的宝剑，而是平静地与她对视：“你夫君同你成亲之后并没有恩爱多久，来这楼里看上了一名名妓，却不知其名花有主，被那纨绔子弟派的人失手打死。你为了给夫君报仇，几年间屠杀了多名同这件事有牵扯的人。”  
“那又如何？”鱼妖胸脯上的珍珠微晃，像是多情人的眼泪。  
“为什么？”狄仁杰摇摇头。  
我知道他素来是个冷静的人，定然无法理解向来自私的妖，也会为爱情痴狂到这种程度。  
“因为我喜欢他。”高高扬起下巴，鱼妖的眼中闪烁著耀眼的光芒。  
“他不喜欢你，只是贪图你的美色。”狄仁杰低声道。  
“我信他。”鱼妖的眼角湿了，可她依旧昂著头，表情坚定得几如疯狂。  
窗外淅淅沥沥地下起了秋雨，青楼里的低语声也消失了，我偷偷抹了一把眼角的泪水。  
“等我替夫君报完所有的仇，我就把这条命给你，大人。”  
“那个纨绔子弟被我定了死罪，也不能平复你心中的怨恨吗？”  
我盯着鱼妖通红的眼尾，那里细细而又闪亮的胭脂，被晕了开来。妖的原则哪里和人一样？所有种下恶因的人都是屠杀的对象，也许狄仁杰心思通透，已经料到了这点，可是他哪里会接受？  
凡人就是如此奇怪，对着所有像鱼妖一样失去夫君的女子不见一丝怜悯，整日津津乐道著那些无辜生灵的悲惨死状。却对看不见摸不著的鬼怪轶闻噤如寒蝉，一丝一毫的捕风追影都讳莫如深。  
成人有意思吗？就算接近了他们，也会像鱼妖一样，为捉摸不透的人心耗尽了几百年的修为，在世上白走了一遭。  
鱼妖忽然朝着狄仁杰俯冲而来，我急忙挡住她，肩膀被她尖利的骨刺弄得鲜血直流。  
“不要阻止我！”她叫嚷道，额头上渐渐出现了鳞片，“这本来就同你无关，是我同这位大人的旧账。”  
人的能力再大，也大不过妖，我脚下像是生了根似的，地上的血渐渐汇成了一滩，我都没有后退一步。  
我看见鱼妖妖娆的眼睛里，有着哀戚流泪的自己。  
一把剑忽然凌空飞来，架势要没入她的后心，那里是她的妖丹，击碎了，她就再也没有重生的机会了。  
“不——”  
我要阻拦那把剑，谁知鱼妖的骨刺将我的肩膀扎了个对穿，还没来得及挣脱，就听见了沉闷的声响。  
我俩的血都流到了地上，汇成了一滩红色的河流，鱼妖一身金红的纱裙飘飘如仙。混沌的血水在夜风吹拂下，微微泛起波澜，映衬著她如雪的面容。鱼妖看着我，身躯缓缓下沉，她的声音因为缺血而无力：“别顾着可怜我，看看你自己吧。你喜欢这位大人吗？你信他吗？他又爱你吗？”  
我闭了闭眼睛，伸手抱住了她倒下逐渐消散的身躯。  
有手按在了我肩膀的那个血洞上。  
男人眼睛看着自己猩红的双手：“你不疼么？”  
“我疼。”疼的不是肩膀，而是心。

Chapter4  
狄仁杰简直就是为官的典范，少年有为却不居功自傲，身怀绝技亦不刻意卖弄。不显摆，不夸耀，举止有礼，形容有度。除了那鱼妖以后，圣上又奖赏了一车东西，又亲自来大理寺探视了一番，我身在暗无天日的地下，都能够听到她对狄仁杰进退有度，果敢决策的赞扬。  
的确是进退有度，知道自己不如鱼妖的道行深，所以避其锋芒，借我之力将其牵制住，又一击毙命。  
只是肩膀被捅了对穿的洞还没有长好，每当其隐隐作痛的时候，总能听到鱼妖那飘渺的声音，混着明世隐的血红双眸，穿过重重念头抵达我的念头深处。  
——他喜欢你吗？他信你吗？他会一直不变吗？  
我捂住了自己的额头，妖从来都是敢爱敢恨，被困在地牢里凄凄惨惨地困守百年，实在不是我的作风。  
该了解这段因果。  
人世太苦了，做人也难，凄惨怨怼地过一生，实在是太痛苦了。  
所以当狄仁杰来送饭的时候，我凝视着他的眼睛，露出了一个无暇的笑容。  
也许是那日舍身替他挡下了鱼妖的攻击，他便同我渐渐熟起来，每日上药送饭乃至出恭都是他一人照看。  
苦涩的药膏味冲得我头昏脑胀，还是忍不住重复着之前一遍遍说过的话：“妖不是人，可以自愈。“  
他压着我，不让我的手脚乱动，将冰凉的药膏涂到那个狰狞的伤口上。  
“狄仁杰。”这是我第一次没有叫他狄大人。  
男人的睫毛微掀，看着我：“什么事情？”  
我喉头一紧，望着灯下两分漠然三分散漫的男人，吞了吞口水，大着胆子，凑了上去。  
每与他接近一分，我的脑袋便晕眩一分，直到靠近了他的鼻息，我的大脑已经是一片空白。  
他唇上柔软的触感传来，我轻轻啄，感受到他微微一怔，却没有将我推开。  
屏着呼吸，我又伸出舌头，舔了舔他的唇，见他仍旧没有拒绝，便把身子腻在他的怀里，再贴近一些。我的舌滑进了他的唇间，扫了扫他的齿龈，便撬开钻了进去，想寻他的舌，却没寻着，复又退出吸允他的唇辨。  
我轻轻地吮吸着，不敢太过用力，  
“狄大人，你娶亲了吗？”  
男人目光有些散漫，愣了很久才回答了一句没有。  
我的媚惑之术居然对他也成功了。  
微凉的手指穿过微散的衣襟，触碰到那柔韧结实的肌肤，我不敢就这样大刺剌抚上他的胸口，只轻移着指尖，在他胸膛上轻轻地勾画着。  
不意间，碰上了一粒小小的突起，我的手指一僵，唇上小心翼翼地吮吻也路有停顿，然后便大着胆子开始抚弄那粒乳珠。  
他的身体似乎比先前燥热了一些，贴着我下腹的欲望也渐渐坚挺，我浑身颜抖地放开乳珠，手顺着他的衣襟，直探而下。  
我扶住棒身，轻轻碰上我未着寸缕的下身，略是分开湿濡的花瓣就坐下，下身立刻传来饱胀欲裂的感觉，娇嫩的花穴已根本没有经历过情事，此番含弄得更是艰辛。  
狄仁杰的呼吸猛然一紧，他立刻伸手握住我的腰，制止了我的身体更进步下沉。  
这个男人，就算被迷惑了，身手还这么敏锐吗？  
可是他随即又放开了手，下一瞬，我有些颤抖的身体立刻就在他腹间坐了个瓷实。  
措不及防地被那粗长火烫的欲望贯穿，我下意识地就哼吟了出来。  
此前穴间虽然有些湿润，但经过番惊吓后，蜜液渐少，现在又被满满撑开，十分的疼，可越疼我的小穴便夹得越紧，我撑在他胸膛上的手，亦疼得紧握成拳，还捏出了一手冷汗。  
在他身上上上下下地起伏了许久，我终于迎来了一次小小的高潮，小穴不断抽搐着吮咬肉杵，那肉杵亦在我体内抖了抖，我以为他射了，立刻拉开衣摆，抬臀将那肉杵脱出，谁知他只是进的更深了些，一方软乳被舔舐，另一方被他揉捏着，突然，他牙尖用力，娇嫩的蓓蕾传来一缕尖锐的小小刺痛，我“啊”地一声轻叫，拍了拍他的肩，皱眉轻嚷，“别咬我啊。”  
他舔了舔，唇舌又戏玩了一番，放过那一颗被咬得又肿又亮的玫果，转而去齿咬欺负另外一颗。  
两只乳被拢着，两枚嫩尖儿被左右咬弄，一波波刺激的快感传来，我不断轻哼着，腿心又渐渐瘙痒。  
情迷意乱，我大着胆子又张开腿，环住他的腰臀，脚趾挑开他的衣衫，伸进腳丫去磨蹭他大腿的肌肤。  
忽然一股热流涌进了我的体内，他竟然在同我耳鬓厮磨的时候，射了进来。  
狄仁杰起身离开了我的胸脯，他居高临下地看着我，手轻轻一挥，将我剩下的衣衫除尽。  
我本就穿得少，一件软袍下便不着寸袋，此时在他眼底下赤身裸体，竟然生出些慌张羞涩之情，我含胸闪躲，却被他一手压住了身子，他的手慢慢从胸口滑至腰腹，然后到了我故开的腿间，勾弄着那里的一片滑腻。  
感觉他的手指抚过花珠，拨开花瓣，探进了湿滑的内径，戳弄两下，便热流涌出，尽是他先前留下的东西。  
我的手划过他的胸膛，指甲渐渐变得尖锐起来。  
同他欢好是了却了我的一个心愿，但是除魔卫道的人，又怎么能够容得下我呢？  
划下去，从此就天高任鸟飞，海阔任鱼游。  
我的额头渐渐沁满了汗珠，手指抖得在他的胸膛划出了道道血痕。  
我做不到。  
手指却被男人给捉住，撞进了他深邃曲折的眸子里，他居然清醒了过来。  
“你要吃我的心吗？”  
在我窘得满脸通红，四处寻找散落的衣服的时候，狄仁杰在我身后问道。  
我的身体一顿，紧接着感觉到有剧痛从我四肢百骇中传来，仿佛自己的肉都碎成了一片片。  
“剐心散。”  
“你在我的药里下了这个？”  
狄仁杰暗如深渊的眼眸颇有深意地向上看着我，而我私处滴落的浊液还没有干涸。  
我不可置信地睇着他，面色渐渐变作铁青。  
五脏六腑皆是剧痛，嘴唇已经溢满了血腥味。  
“你协助明世隐盗得了地宫里的舍利子，是么？他给了你能够成为真正的妖的方法？”  
只有说案情的时候，这个男人的眉眼才会变得生动起来，我近乎贪婪地看着如此生动鲜活的男人，或许下一秒我就要被穿心而死。  
疼痛流窜到了胸膛最深处，腔膛间那颗鲜活跃动的心，不停膨胀的刺痛占据了心房的位置，好似全身的痛苦都在刹那间汇集於此。  
“住持是你杀的么？”  
蓝光耀目，雷火灿动。我看着狄仁杰的脸离自己越来越近，同时伴随而来的是那团冰冷的火焰。  
有些问题，从第一面开始就注定了答案。  
我眼睛眨也不眨地看着他冷酷的面庞，扭曲地在地上滚作一团，乌黑的头发沾满了细细碎碎的稻草粒。  
“你信过我吗？你爱我吗？”  
我低声喃喃，没有期待他的回答。  
“我……知罪。”  
晃动的烛火像是灵堂前的送别，安抚着我不安的灵魂。

清醒过来的时候，狄仁杰木着脸看我。  
“你赢了，我没有下得去手。”他这样对我说。  
“你信我吗？”  
“我信——喜欢无非就是相信，信你的一切，全心全意，死心塌地，至死不渝。”  
乍然听到冷面的男人这样告白，一向牙尖嘴利的我居然该不知如何回答。  
温暖的手掌毫无征兆地贴上他的脸，我不得不回身躲闪，逃避的目光恰好撞进他幽邃的眼。总是一脸面无表情的男人，咬着牙关，双眼泛红，隐隐间，眸中仿佛沁出了水光。  
床前有一枚铜镜，我一怔，颤动的手指慢慢撩开遮在面颊上的长发，狄仁杰把手移到了我的肩头，死死抓紧。我的右边脸颊也被烧毁了，炭黑色的厚痂与狰狞的血丝纵横交错。撕裂般的疤痕甚至划过鼻梁，渗透到了面颊左侧。  
“我想停下，终是慢了一步。”  
“没什么，总比灰飞烟灭好。”我看着他的眼睛，诚实说道。  
妖怪的命贱，半妖的命更贱，身子被人践踏，心也被人践踏。被天理束缚，被人道束缚，苟延残喘地找着自己的一方落脚之地。  
蓝色的外袍却兜头罩下，我被男人抱了个满怀。  
“我知道你没有杀人。”有滚烫的液体滴落在我的指尖上。  
心思玲珑的男人，怕是又调查了不少时日吧。  
讥讽的笑又上了面庞，我知道此时自己一定很狰狞，但是抽开的手却被男人握住了。  
稍稍挣脱，他就握得愈紧，一寸一毫都不愿退让的执拗。  
“我其实很久之前就喜欢你了，圣上想要我处死你，我说我会一直看着你，那日你用狐媚术，你也知道，一开始被你迷住了，我要是心里没你，从头至尾都应该清醒的。”  
沉默的男人，倒是又有一件事能够说上一长串话出来。  
“但是你不信我。”  
我知道苛责他是不对的，因为自己也有想要杀了他的念头。  
有些事就是这样，纠纠缠缠，牵牵扯扯，不到最后一刻哪里知道自己在想什么。  
“无论你信与不信，我陪你。”男人毫不迟疑地答道。  
回头看他，半低着眼睑看不出任何心绪，俊朗出尘的面容英挺如昔，眉间眼下，三分凌然，三分端正，三分自持，还有一分却是隐忍。隐忍愈深，右手便将我的手掌抓得愈紧，十指相扣的握法，恨不得生生世世也不要松开的气力。  
手心里也多了一枚瓶子，是那个鱼妖微弱的魂火，正灼灼地发着光。  
“我看你伤心，那日便留了一手，但怕部下有所不满，便面子上做得绝。”  
端正自持的男人，也会有自己的算计。  
“人世太苦，我准备娶你为妻——我陪你。”  
他又说了一遍。  
果真如此？我不知道。只是，一句简简单单的“我陪你”仍是从耳中落进了心里。无论过去或是现在，依旧触动心弦，怦然心动。  
—end—


End file.
